"Who is she?" Part 2!
Okay, I finished part 2. (YES!) It got deleted by mistake and it took 2 hours to make. So I had to make it all over again! Isabella had flames in her eyes and went over to Phineas and said: "So Phineas what are you doing.?" (in a mad tone) Suddenly Marabella let go and said: "Hi. I'm Marabella. What's your name?" She ignored her and said: "Phineas, why are you hugging her?!" Phineas got red and said: "Marabella hugged me, because I told her I would take her to the mall, right Marabella?" "Yes. He, he. Sorry." Marabella said with giggles of embarrassment. Oh, OK, Phineas said like he didn't mind (he secretly loved the hug.) "That's the worst excuse I have ever heard!" Isabella shouted. Isabella raced over to hug Phineas, trying to make Marabella jealous, but Marabella doesn't think like that. She was grateful, that's why she hugged him. Phineas pushed away a bit while Isabella was squeezing him to death! His eyes where bugging out. "If you ever hug Phineas again your gonna pay!!!" shouted Isabella. Phineas got scared and Marabella thought she was crazy, but then Marabella said: "Phineas, what time is it?" Then he said 3:00. "why?" he said. "I've gotta go, my parents said to meet them at the tractor sale!" she said. "Dumb hillbilly." Isabella muttered. Marabella wasn't dumb at all, she was the smartest girl in her town. And she was not a hillbilly, she is a sweet southern bell. "OK, meet me back here at 5:00. We're going to the mall when my sister comes back!" Phineas shouted. "OK, see y'all later!' he shouted back to him. When Marabella left Isabella said: "Phineas, who was that, who is she, where did she come from, and describe her in detail!" Phineas gulped. "Well, she's Marabella. She moved here from Texas. She is nice, sweet and..." "Sweet?! I'm sweet! Look at me! Look at this BOW!" *cricket, cricket* Phineas suddenly change the topic. "Isabella, do you want to go to the mall wiith us?" Phineas said shaking. "Really? I mean, sure. I've just gotta pick out a dress. See you then." Then Isabella blew a kiss to Phineas. "See you then..." "A dress?" Phineas thought. "it's just the mall." When she left Phineas could not stop thinking about Marabella. There was something about her that Phineas liked a lot... (Isabella in her room) "La, la, la, la, la! (giggle) Oooo! this is perfect!" Isabella exclaimed. She picked out a long, light pink dress with a ribbon in the back, with a sparkly bow for her hair, and pink heels. "I'll get Phineas to go crazy for me by wearing this! And that Marabella will never get him back! Ever!" Isabella screamed! Isabella also had a plan to break up their friendship too. Phineas was pacing his yard waiting for Marabella and the rest of the gang to come. "Do you think she likes me?" Phineas said to Ferb. Ferb shugged. "There is something about that girl I can't figure out! She's sweet, kind, and pretty! OK, She's pretty! There I said it! But I can't figure out something that I like her for a lot!" Then Marabella said: "Hey guys what y'all doing?" Phineas got all red again. "Nothing. Waiting for everyone else to come." "Oh, that's nice." While they were waiting, Phineas was cracking some jokes, and it was making Marabella laugh. She is very bubbly. Anything could make her laugh. "Hey Buford, Baljeet. Sorry for the late invitation." Phineas said. "It's OK. It was worth it." (Buford eyeing Marabella) So they where talking and talking until Isabella said "Hiiii Phineasss." Her bow was sparkling in the night sky and her shoes where sparkling. Everyone stoped and stared. To be continued... Category:Content Category:Stories Category:Community Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages